Sangre de Lobo
by alex.black.07
Summary: (Adaptación/sin vampiros) Había mantenido el secreto de su familia a salvo por 16 años, sobrellevando una doble vida y al mismo tiempo enfrentándose a los típicos problemas de la adolescencia, pero cuando el enigmático Edward Cullen aparece, dando vuelta su mundo, le será difícil esconder su verdadera esencia.
1. Prólogo

**Adaptación de WolfBlood: La familia lobo (serie de Disney)**

Nada es mio, los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer y la trama a Disney. Una vez aclarado esto.. ojalá les guste :)

* * *

**Prólogo**

Estaba tirada en el sillón de la sala viendo televisión acompañada de mi siempre confiable paquete de palomitas y una gaseosa hasta que escuché un ruido proveniente de fuera. Tomé el control remoto y bajé el volumen y los ruidos continuaron.

Apresurada me calcé los zapatos que estaban a un lado del sofá donde me encontraba y corrí a la puerta. A penas abrí un aullido dirijido a la luna llena que orgullosa brillaba sobre mi cabeza surcó el cielo.

Caminé despacio y sin hacer ruido hasta la parte de atrás de la casa, donde vi que el basurero estaba en el piso, me acerqué y escuché la fuerte respiración y mordidas del lobo. Bloqueé la única salida que había y me di un segundo para calcular la situación: uno ya estaba fuera y el otro trataba de salir, sin mucho éxito, de nuestro sótano.

El lobo me miró y gruñó y en ese momento no sabía si era mamá o papá.

- ¡Vuelve dentro! - le grité mientras me gruñía y ambos nos pusimos en posición de ataque, el lobo listo para escapar y yo para impedírselo.

Avancé un paso y él retrocedió, lo que me dio una idea, podía orillarlo para que volviera al sótano. Seguí avanzando pero luego de cuatro pasos él ya no retrocedió, solo gruñó y yo me enfadé, entonces sentí que mis ojos cambiaron y un gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. El lobo hizo un sonido lastimero y retrocedió, cayendo así de vuelta al sótano. Me acerqué para cerrar la puerta cuando saltó queriendo salir otra vez. Solo atiné a sacarme la zapatilla y darle un leve golpe para que volviera a caer, pero mi zapatilla cayó con él.

- Bueno querida amiga, fuiste una buena zapatilla - dije cerrando las puertas y bloqueándolas para que no pudieran salir otra vez


	2. El lobo solitario

**El lobo solitario****  
**

Bajé las escaleras descalza, atravesé la casa y salí al patio de atrás, abrí el sótano y bajé por los oscuros pasadizos hasta llegar a la guarida donde encontré a mis padres despertando

- Creo que ese pollo estaba pasado - se quejaba mi padre sobándose el estómago

- Son increíbles - les dije poniendo los ojos en blando - ¿Se escapan y se van a la basura?

- Buenos días Bella - sonrió mi madre despreocupada

Yo solo tomé mi zapatilla (destrosada si puedo agregar) y salí del sótano hacia la casa, específicamente, a la cocina.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! - les dije cuando entraron - siempre están con lo de que hay que esconderse de los humanos, que no hay que ceder a nuestra forma de lobo... ¡pero a la mínima oportunidad salen del sótano y se escapan!

- Tu no puedes entender lo fuerte que es la influencia de la luna Bells - aseguró papá

- Cuando seas lo suficiente mayor y puedas adoptar tu forma lo entenderás - me acarició el cabello mamá

- Pero yo no seré una hipócrita - aseguré - que diga que hay que esconderse pero se escape al primer olorcillo de comida.. y ese pollo ¡guacala!

- Si bueno - dijo mamá que había tomado mi zapatilla rota y la tiraba a la basura - al parecer tu padre no es el único comiendo cosas que no debe - aseguró señalando la bola de palomitas de anoche que estaba el el tacho de basura.

- Y aún estabas vestida cuando saliste fuera - me dijo papá mientras se hacía una taza de café

- Acordamos que te acostarías a las diez en las noches de escuela - se cruzó de brazos mamá

- Yo... debo irme o perderé el autobús - sonreí y salí rápido de casa antes de que las cosas se volvieran en mi contra

- Y no vuelvas a lanzarme tus zapatillas - dijo mamá, lo que me hizo recordar... que aún iba descalza

_Mierda_ pensé.. no tengo más zapatillas. Corrí hasta la habitación y abrí mi armario, lo único que habían eran botas, botas de lluvia verdes y feas, pero si me ponía a buscar más zapatos llegaría tarde. Las saqué rápidamente y corrí pensando en que me las cambiaría por las de repuesto que tenía en mi casillero.

Noté que la gente me miraba en el instituto, después de todo... ¿Quién iba con botas en esta época?

- ¿Qué es eso que llevas? - fue lo primero que me preguntó Jacob, uno de mis mejores amigos, cuando me vio.

- Un hombre lobo se comió mis zapatos - bromeé (o al menos él creyó que lo hacía) - ¿es que no viste la luna llena?

- No empieces Bells, ese cuento ya me lo ha contado... - comenzó y se calló de repente - ¡Hola Alice!

- ¡Bella! - gritó la pequeña Al, mi otra mejor amiga, en cuanto apareció - ¿los oíste anoche en el bosque?¿¡Aullando!? Mira lo que he encontrado esta mañana

Sacó su celular y movió unos botones para aparecer la foto de una huella de lobo.

- En la tarde la voy a comparar con huellas de todas las razas de perros - aseguró orgullosa

- ¿Para que? - preguntó Jake

- ¡Es una prueba! De que hay algo... raro allá afuera

- Claro Al - reí algo nerviosa y cambié el tema- hey chicos ¿porque no me acompañan a cambiarme estas horrendas botas?

Caminamos hasta los casilleros de donde saqué unas converse negras y guardé las botas

- ¡Miren chicos! - se emocionó de pronto Al - nuevos miembros para el taller de fotogrrafía

- ¿En serio? - se alegró Jake y los tres nos acercamos a la ficha pegada en el tablero de anuncios

- Van a necesitar un cuarto oscuro más grande - escuchamos y nos volteamos para ver al Sr. Banner

- ¿Porque? - preguntó Jake frunciendo el ceño

- Pues - dijo nuestro profesor - Veo que el Increíble Hulk se ha interesado en la fotografía, y Supermas y... vaya que los chicos escriben mal en este instituto

Miré la lista y rodé los ojos, los chicos si que eran idiotas ¿Hulk, Superman, Mojojojo, Harry Potter, Frodo y hasta un maldito pony querían unirse a nuestro taller?

- Ya se inscribirá más gente - le aseguré a Banner

- Miren chicos, me alegro de que tengan aficiones pero eso no les da derecho a ocupar un aula del instituto y usarla solo para ustedes... tienen hasta mañana para encontrar tres miembros nuevos o eliminaré el taller ¡He Austin! ¡No corras por los pasillos!

- Cuando me entere de quien ha escrito estas estupideces - comenzó Alice cuando Banner se fue

_- Ha estado buenísimo chicos - _me vino a los oídos la voz de James Austin, el "bromista" del instituto y me quité el cabello de la oreja para buscar su voz entre la multitud

_- Buena broma James - _llegó la voz de Mike, uno de sus amigos

- James - susurré con rabia

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - me miró Alice con el ceño fruncido y noté que Jake también me miraba raro

- Yo... ¿quién más tiene una letra tan horrible? - dije rápidamente apuntando a la lista - vamos al salón

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y partimos pero me detuve en seco al sentir un aroma que ya bien conocía: un sangre de lobo andaba cerca. Seguí el olor y los chicos voltearon para seguirme

- ¡Bells! - gritó Jake cuando sonó el timbre - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya van a empezar las clases.

Tuve que detenerme y perdí el rastro ya que un montón de chico aparecieron caminando hacia sus clases. Traté de buscarlo otra vez pero al no tener éxito seguí a Jake de vuelta al salón.

- Soy el jefe de estudios de este año escolar y el tutor de este curso así que me vas a ver mucho - cuando entramos escuché que decía el señor Banner haciéndose el gracioso con un chico que estaba de pie junto a él - Atención chicos... este es Edward Cullen, al que supongo le dicen Ed

Levanté la cabeza y no solo vi a un chico guapísimo, sino que percibí el mismo aroma de antes y venía de él.

- No - le frunció el ceño al señor Banner y la clase rió

- Hueles como mis padres - se me salió de la sorpresa y todos rieron aún más mientras él solo me miró mal

- ¡Isabella! siéntate - me calló Banner - y tu em..Edward también

Estuve toda la clase pensando en Edward, y cuando lo miraba de reojo podía notar que él también me estaba mirando con la cara tensa. En cuanto sonó la campana que daba inicio al segundo bloque de clases traté de hablar con Edward pero mientras ponía las cosas de vuelta en mi mochila, él ya estaba saliendo. Seguí su rastro bajo las escaleras y lo encontré mirando un mapa de la escuela

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - le pregunté enfadada

- ¿Qué? - dijo como si no me entendiera - yo solo estoy buscando la clase de ciencias

- Aquí, en nuestro territorio - continué exasperada - ¿Es que no conoces las reglas? No puedes quedarte aquí, si mis padres descubren tu olor...

- Oye oye - me interrumpió - yo no te conozco de nada

- ¡Exacto!

- No me importa de quién sea el territorio y no pienso quedarme ¿Por qué querría quedarme en este pueblito de mala muerte? Pero ninguna chica mal oliente va a decirme cuando - terminó enojado y se marchó.

El día pasó lento entre miradas de desprecio y ceños fruncidos entre Edward y yo hasta que en el almuerzo los chicos ya no soportaron más y me preguntaron que pasaba

- Me ha dicho mal oliente - les dije enojada

- Anda Bells, tu empezaste a hablar sobre olores - rió Alice recordándome el episodio del salón

- ¡Claro que no! Ha sido él el que ha dicho que... - y me detuve, no podía contarles sobre nuestra discusión, no entenderían - olvídalo

- Ustedes, como siempre - comenzó Jake - se han olvidado de lo más importante... ¿Juega fútbol?

- ¿Eso es en lo único que piensas? - negó Alice con la cabeza

- Básicamente si - asintió Jake y luego semigritó a la mesa de al lado - Hey James.. ¿Le preguntaste al nuevo si juega fútbol?

- ¿Eddie? - preguntó con un toque de burla - no lo veo adecuado para el equipo - dijo señalando la mesa en la que Edward estaba sentado dibujando - ¿no crees?

- No ha dicho que no le preguntaras tu - se encogió de hombros Al

- Tienes razón - sonrió Jake y se levantó rápidamente

- No Jake - traté de detenerlo pero el no me hizo caso

- Vamos Bells, no lo va a morder - bromeó Al una vez que Jake se dirigía a Edward

"_Yo no estaría tan segura, Alice" _ pensé y seguí a Jake con la mirada y los oídos

- _¡Vaya! Eres muy bueno - _escuché que Jake le decía, seguramente refiriéndose a su dibujo_  
_

- _¿Que quieres?_

_- ¿Te gustaría jugar al fútbol?_

_- No ¿por?_

_- Porque es una buena forma de hacer amigos - _lo alentó Jake

_- Bueno pues no quiero ser amigo tuyo ni de tu amiguita la rara - _¡Auch! eso iba dirigido a mi - _¿Entendido?_

_- Si, entendido - _finalizó Jake y se vino murmurando algo acerca de los modales

En cuanto Jake de alejó de la mesa Edward volvió a su dibujo pero se vio nuevamente interrumpido por el trío de huecas: Jessica, Tanya y María

- _Mira lo que hemos encontrado Edward - _escuché quele dijo Tanya sentándose muy pegada a él y sonriéndole

- _Es un concurso, nosotras nos vamos a inscribir - _jugó Jessica con su pelo

- _Y creemos que tu también deberías porque eres super lindo - _finalizó María

Vi por el rabillo del ojos que Edward solo las miraba incómodo

- _Lo único que necesitas es un portafolio con tus fotos_ - aseguró Jessica

- _Vamos chicas, no le interesa - _sonrió Tanya - _acaba de llagar, lo que necesita es alguien que le enseñe los alrededores_

_- Si Edward, nostras lo sabemos todo - _la siguió María y por primera vez Edward habló girándose un poco hacia nuestra mesa y apuntándome con el dedo

- _La rara - _preguntó - _ ¿Quién es?_

_- ¿Bella Swan? - _preguntó con desdén Tanya - _esas familias del campo, llevan viviendo aquí siglos, nunca han salido de la zona, no le gustan los desconocidos ni las preguntas  
_

_- Es gente tarada - _cantó Jessica, ¡HA! claro que hay gente tarada en el pueblo y son ellas, no mi familia

- _¿Pero por qué estamos hablando de ella? ¡Hablemos de ti! ¡Y de mí! - _saltó Tanya

- _Y de nosotras - _no se quedó atrás María

Vi que Edward las miró raro medio segundo y luego tomó su lápiz y siguió dibujando, sin prestarles atención y no sé porque motivo, me encontré sonriendo después de eso.

El almuerzo terminó y con los chicos nos encaminamos al salón de fotografía

- Necesitamos tres nuevos miembros para mañana - dije una vez que ya nos habíamos instalado - ¿Qué eventos hay hoy?¿Dónde podemos reclutar gente?

- ¡Ya sé! - saltó Alice sacando un papel de su mochila- en la excursión de tejones de la señorita Parrish. Está abierto a todo el munso pero es parte del plan de estudios de séptimo

- Claro Alice, si ponemos nosotros todo el equipo, apuesto que conseguimos tres nuevos miembros para mañana - solté emocionada

- ¡Vamos Mike! - escuchamos junto a más gritos así que salimos del salón y encontramos a Mike y a Edward frente a frente con James y Laurent sonriendo desde más lejos

- ¿Algún problema Eddie? - sonrió Mike acercándose hacia él para pelear

Mike no alcanzó a tocarlo cuando Edward gruñó y se lanzó sobre él iba a golpearlo cuando notó que ses manos estaban cambiando, que sus venas estaban sobresaliendo y tornándose más oscuras

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - gritó Banner cuando entró por el corredor y vio a los chicos reunidos y a Mike y Edward en el suelo

Las manos de Edward no cambiaban así que no tuve más opción que agarrarlo de la chaqueta, levantarlo y meterlo al cuarto oscuro de fotografía

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - me preguntó alterado cuando bloqueé la puerta - ¡Sal de aquí!

- Tranquilo - dije bajito - respira

- ¡Tienes que salir de aquí! - gritó asustado retrocediendo y golpeando un estante haciendo que este le cayera encima, cuando se lo sacó me miró y las venas de su cara también estaban cambiando, así como sus dientes se transformaban en colmillos

- Lo siento mucho - dijo y cuando sus ojos se pusieron amarillos supe que no había vuelta atrás, cambió frente a mis ojos y el lobo apareció. Se metió debajo de un escritorio y comenzó a gruñirme, tarté de acercarme pero saltó, dando vuelta el escritorio a su paso, y se alejó al otro extremo de la habitación

-¡Edward! - grité pero él seguía gruñendo así que hice lo que mis padres me habían enseñado. Me agaché lentamente, asegurándome de que el lobo viera todos mis movimientos, incliné mi cabeza e hice que mis ojos cambiaron, una vez que estaban a la par con los del lobo, levanté la cabeza y en cuanto amarillo con amarillo chocaron el lobo hizo también una reverencia para luego sentarse y cambiar otra vez.

- Sabia que había algo raro en ti - sonrió Edward apenas volvió a su yo humano - pero cuando tus ojos se pudieron... ¿Es cierto no? ¡Eres como yo!

- ¡No soy como tu! - grité ofendida - ¡yo no me exhibo, ni me meto en peleas ni invado el territorio de otra manada! eres un peligro para todos nosotros y cuanto antes te vayas mejor

Edward iba a responder pero Jake y Alice entraron y yo recordé el desastre que el lobo había dejado

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Al con los ojos muy abiertos. Edward solo negó con la cabeza angustiado y trató de salir, pero Jake se interpuso entre él y la puerta

- Déjalo ir, Jake - le dije y él se apartó reticente - Este no es su sitio

en cuanto Edward se fue, le inventé una estúpida historia a los chicos y ellos me creyeron, después de toda una vida ocultando un secreto como el mio, uno aprende a cubrir lo que hace el lobo.

en lo que restó del día de instituto no volví a ver a Edward, y cuando terminamos fuimos con los chicos al único café que había en el pueblo, el centro de reunión para la excurción a la que iríamos a buscar nuevos miembros para el club.

- Sigo pensando que deberíamos decirle a alguin - insistió Jake

- Claro - ironicé - digámosle a Banner que nos cargamos el cuarto oscuro y no espera a mañana para cerrar el taller

A los 5 minutos de llegar aparecieron Tanya, jessica y María

- ¿También vas a ver a los tejones? - preguntó Al confundida

- Claro que no - rió Tanya para dirigirse a Tom, el vendedor- ¿Has visto a Edward, Tom?

- Es así de alto y muuuy lindo - agregó Jassica haciendo na seña de la altura con su mano

- ¿El nuevo chico de acogida de los Platt? - preguntó Tom

- ¿Edward es un chico de acogida? - pregunté sorprendida

- O si - aseguró Tom y con una sonrisa pícara agregó - debe de haber sido un chico malo para que lo mandaran a empezar de nuevo aquí precisamente

- Es huérfano - dijo Jessica con voz soñadora

- La mayoría de los chicos de acogida tiene padres en alguna parte - aseguró Alice

- Pero lo han separado de ellos - continuó Jessica - está solo en el mundo, atrapado en un lugar extraño, sin poder recurrir a nadie, intentando salir adelante.

Las palabras de Jessica calaron hondo en mi mente, Edward estaba solo, eso quería decir que... ¡Mierda! había sido muy dura con él, tenía que encontrarlo

- Sigan buscando más gente - le dije a los chicos y salí del lugar sin detenerme a escuchar sus preguntas.

Corrí tratando de buscar el olor de Edward, que ya había quedado incrustado en mi cerebro, cuando lo encontré corrí en esa dirección hasta que lo vi caminando colina arriba.

- ¡Edward! - grité pero él no voltió

- No te preocupes - dijo cuando llegué a él - ya me largo

- ¡NO! He sido una idiota, pérdoname... no te vayas.. podemos ayudarte - aseguré mientra él no paraba de caminar

- ¿Ayudarme? Ya me han ayudado bastante, la terapia, el Ritalin

- ¡Nosotros podemos ayudarte de verdad! Tienes que aprender a controlar al lobo antes de que hagas daños a alguien, probablemente a ti mismo

- ¡Eres igual que el resto! - me gritó y echó a correr, pero yo había vivido en Forks toda mi vida, conocía el pueblo y el bosque como la palma de mi mano así que corrí por el bosque, hacia un atajo que me llevaría al final de camino en menos tiempo

Llegué y Edward también lo hizo en segundos, al verme se detuvo en seco

- Sé lo de los Platt, sé que estás solo - rogué

- ¿Y?

- Soy como tu, ya lo viste

- Puede que seas como yo, pero piensas igual que ellos... solo intentas hacerme mejor pero .. ¿Sabes qué? Lo que soy, en lo que me transformo es mejor, es mejor que todo lo que tengo, que todo lo que conozco y no voy a permitir que nadie me lo quite

- No voy a dejar que te vayas - aseguré cuando vi que iba a correr de nuevo

- Adelante, detenme, persígueme, utiliza tus poderes de licántropo y ya verás lo que tarda todo el mundo en descubrir lo que eres, porque.. ¿Tus amigos conoces tu pequeño secreto, verdad? - yo no hablé pero tal parece que mi cara lo dijo todo ya que él adivinó - ¿No? Haz lo que quieras porque yo no tengo nada que perder aquí, no como tu.

Apenas dijo la última palabra salió corriendo, saltó la cerca e un fluido movimiento y se adentró en el bosque dejándome ahí parada, volví en mi luego de unos segundos y salí tras el, copiando sus movimientos y siguiendo su rastro.

Corrimos por mucho tiempo, libres uniéndonos con la tierra y escuché su risa, yo también reí, por supuesto, correr era ser un lobo en forma de humano, o al menos eso decían mis padres. Y de un momento a otro ya no éramos enemigos que se perseguían, sino dos lobos correteándose entre los árboles. Cuando por fin lo iba a alcanzar él saltó y yo lo hice con y le tomé las piernas y ambos caímos rodando sobre un montón de hojas uno encima del otro.

Al levantar la cabeza riendo me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos, un grupo de chicos de séptimo, la profesora, Jake y Alice nos miraban con cámaras en las manos. Nos levantamos rápido sacando hojas de nuestra ropa y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

- Perdón por llegar tarde, ¿Han visto a algún tejón ya?

- ¡NO! Han asustado a cualquier ser viviente que hubiera a kilómetros - dijo la profesora - Vamos chicos, tendremos que volver otro día

Entonces los chicos se sacaron todas las cámaras del cuello y comenzaron a devolvérselas a Jake y Alice para lego seguir a la profesora

- ¿Nadie se apnta al Taller de fotografía? - intentó Al animarlos a unirse, pero fue en vano.

- Te has lucido Bells - frunció Alice el ceño cuando todos se habían ido

- SI, estábamos a nada de encontrar nuevos miembros - dijo Jake - pero lo han echado todo a perder

- Lo siento, era algo importante que tenía que hacer - me disculpé

- ¿Más importante que el Club de fotografía?

- Si - aseguré mirando a Edward de reojo - lo es, Edward es más importante que el club, resulta que... Edwrad y yo... emm.. somos parientes

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron ambos

- Primos lejanos... el es.. ¡La oveja negra de la familia! No quería que viniera aquí y lo he tratado mal y por eso enfureció y destruyó el cuarto oscuro. No tienen que ser amigo de él si no quieres, pero Edward es parte de mi vids ahora

- Vale - dijo Alice

- Bienvenido a Forks - sonrió levemente Jake - ¿De verdad no te gusta el fútbol?

- No - rió Edward

- Bueno - dijo Alice después de un pequeño silencio - ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo? Me estoy congelando

Estuvimos todos de acuerdo así que nos encaminamos al café y nos sentamos los cuatro juntos.

- Por el último Club de Fotografía - brindó Jake risueño una vez que nos trajeron las bebidas - Fue lindo mientras duró

Todos bebimos y charlamos hasta que Jessica, Tanya y María aparecieron otra vez.

- Los estábamos buscando - aseguró Tanya - tenemos una propuesta que hacerles

- ¿Una propuesta para nosotros? - pregunté levantando una ceja

- Es el concurso, nos constaría mucho hacernos fotos profesionales - sonrió Tanya

- Y necesitamos un partafolio - continuó Jessica

- Así que... si nos sacan las fotos nos inscribiremos en su club - finalizó María - y así todos contentos

- Pero no pensamos aparecer en ese asqueroso cuarto oscuro, solo pondremos nuestros nombres para que Banner no lo cierre ¿Trato?

Sonriendo me levanté para cerrar el trato como acostumbraba, llevé la mano a mi boca y escupí en ella para luego estirarla hacia Tanya quien hizo una mueca de asco y no me dio la mano

- Trato - dijo sin acercarse a mi y aun con cara de asco.

- ¿Y Edward va a inscribirse? - peguntó Jessica sonriéndole

- No - dijo Edward incómodo sin mirarlas, bebiendo su café

al ver que las tres no pensaban irse bebimos lo que nos quedaba rápido y pagamos para salir de allí, caminamos con Al y Jake cuando me di cuenta de que Edward iba en dirección opuesta

- Mañana los veo chicos - me despedí y corrí - ¡Edward! Te acompaño a casa

- No he dicho que vaya a quedarme - me sonrió

- Es una lástima - bromeé apuntando al café que dejábamos atrás - ya tienes tu propio club de fans

Ambos agudizamos nuestros oídos para ver que decía el trío que seguía allí mirándo a Edward por la ventana

- _Es tan gusapo - _dijo María

- _Le gusto - _aseguró Jessica

- _Seguro - _ironizó Tanya

- Si eso no te asusta - le dije a Edward - nada lo hará

Caminamos tranquilamente y en un silencio cómodo por un rato, tomando uno de los atajos que conocía hasta que me surgió una duda

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - le dije - ¿Cuanto llevas en casas de acogida?

- Desde los dos años

- Y... ¿Qué hiciste ayer con la luna llena?

- Quedarme en mi habitación no, desde luego - rió - salté por la ventana

- Entonces es tuya la huella que encontró Al - concluí - ¿Fue tu primer cambio?

- el segundo, con el primero me echaron de mi última casa de acogida

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No lo sé, me fui a dormir y me desperté en una zanja. Por lo visto destrocé mi habitación y me echaron

- Debe haber sido duro - lo lamenté por él

- Si bueno... ¿Y tu, qué? Las lunas llenas aquí debes ser espectaculares

- Bueno... aún no me he transformado

- Entonces sé más de este tema que tu - sonrió

- Si - ironicé - por eso fuiste tu el que perdió el control hoy en el instituto

- Bueno - dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza - la verdad no sabía que eso podía pasar, pensaba que los hombres lobo se transformaban solo con la luna llena

- Nos transformamos cuando nos sentimos amenazados o enfadados, si aprendes a controlarlo, te transformas cuando quieres

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Por mis padres

- ¿Tus padres son como nosotros? - preguntó sorprendido

- Si... y es Sangre de lobo

- ¿Qué?

- No somos hombres lobos, somos Sangre de Lobo

- ¿Sabes lo que me resulta más raro? Ni siquiera recuerdo que me mordieran - se encogió de hombros y una carcajada salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta

- ¿Pero que dices? Nadie te muerde - dije

- ¡No te rías de mi! - fingió estar enojado pero una sonrisa torcida jugueteaba en sus labios

- Lo siento.. es solo que tienes mucho que aprender

- Pues enséñame, chica mal oliente - me molestó

- Naciste así - le dije - eres normal... Mira a tu alrededor, todo lo que pensabas que te convertía en un bicho raro: tu vista, tu oído, velocidad, el olfato... son cosas normales para un Sangre de Lobo

- Digamos que decidiera quedarme - me miró - solo por un tiempo, no prometo nada, yo...

- ¡Por fin serías parte de una manada! Nosotros te enseñaríamos..

- No, nada de reglas, nada de sermones, quédate con tus abrazos de grupo y con tu familia peluda, yo haré las cosas a mi modo

- ¿El lobo solitari, eh? Y la próxima vez que pierdas el control del lobo... ¿Qué pasará entonces?

- Bueno... Será un día interesante ¿no? - dijo a modo de despedida ya que sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a su casa.

* * *

Hola :D sé que es raro cambiar de vampiros a hombres lobos pero amo esta historia! ojalá les guste, cualquier duda pregunten. Espero sus comentarios!


	3. La prueba

**La prueba**

- Gracias mamá - le dije cuando llegamos al instituto

- La próxima vez que pierdas el autobús, vendrás andando - aseguró ella, aunque yo sabía que no era cierto

- Si corro llegaría antes que el autobús - le dije para molestarla mientras abría la puerta y ella solo rió

- No olvides invitar a Edward a cenar hoy, tenemos que hablar con él sobre como transformarse sin peligro

- Deja que hable con él antes - le dije ya abajo de la camioneta

- No Bells, tienes que invitarlo - insistió

- No lo incomodes - rogué cuando vi que ya no había escapatoria - promételo

- ¡Claro que no! - aseguró - Aún conservo algo de tacto

- Vale - dije cerrando la puerta y caminando al instituto

- ¡Dile que el viernes hay puerco asado! - gritó tocando la bocina y todos voltearon

- Si mamá, tienes menos tacto que una roca - murmuré y seguí caminando

Apenas llegué al piso donde estaba nuestro salón me atacaron fotos pegadas en todos lados, era el bosque y bajo de un tronco se veía una sombra de ojos amarillos, abajo decía el monstruo de Forks.

- ¡Ven acá Bells! - me dijo Jake cuando me vio - por fin hay una prueba

- Si - traté de fingir emoción pero creo que no se me da bien actuar, sobre todo si hay una foto de un sangre de lobo circulando por todo el pueblo.

- Si que da miedo, Alice - dijo Jessica sosteniendo una de las fotos - ¿De dónde las has sacado?

- La he tomado yo misma esta mañana - aseguró Alice

- Vaya, y eso que todo este tiempo nosotras te considerábamos algo loca - dijo Tanya

- Parece un lobo - dijo Mike - ¿No tuviste miedo?

- No - dijo segura de si Alice - llevo años yendo al bosque en busca de pruebas

- ¿A esto le llamas pruebas? - dijo James recién entrando, también con una foto en la mano

- Si - respondió Al frunciendo el ceño - yo lo llamo prueba, ¿Tu cómo lo llamas?

- Photoshop - rió James y el reto de la clase lo acompañó

- Rían todo lo que quieran, pero tengo la tarjeta de memoria en el cuarto oscuro con los archivos RAW originales, y eso no se puede falsear

- Vale - la retó James - Vamos a verlo

Entonces todos los del salón se encaminaron, encabezados por Alice, hacia nuestro carto oscuro. Una vez allí, Al comenzó a buscar la memoria por todos lados: la computadora, la cámara, bajo los papeles.

- ¡Estaba aquí! - gritó Al cuando no la encontró

- Oh... tal vez se la ha llevado el monstruo - se burló James y todos rieron

- Alguien se la ha llevado - aseguró

- O vamos ¿Ahora dirás que es una conspiración? - se burló Mike

- ¡Han sido ustedes! - Al acusó al grupo de James - para hacerme quedar como una idiota

- No nos necesitas para eso - rió Laurent y salieron del cuarto oscuro junto a los demás

- ¡No! - gritó Al cuando vió que todos salían - es real, encontraré la tarjeta

- Al cálmate - le dijo Jake

- ¡NO! ¡Me habían creído Jake, nunca nadie me había creído!

- Nosotros te creemos y tu conoces la verdad - le dije, sintiendo pena - eso es lo único que importa

- ¡Pero nunca había estado tan cerca, Bells! ¡Y todo está en esa memoria!

Nos llevó un rato hacer que Al se calmara, siempre la habían tachado como la loca del pueblo por sus intentos de encontrar a "la bestia" y a mí me dolía mucho el no poder decirle que era real, que lo que ella había visto hace tantos años atrás era real, era un sangre de lobo, pero era el secreto de nuestra familia y no podía contárselo ni siquiera a mis mejores amigos.

En cuanto la campana tocó, nos encaminamos al salón de arte, donde dejé que Al y Jake se sentaran juntos y yo fui donde Edward.

- Fuiste tu - aseguré - tu te robaste la tarjeta

- Si - me miró - dame las gracias

- Has echo que Al quede como una idiota frente a todos

- Así es la vida - se encogió de hombros

- Si tu no anduvieras por ahí transformándote, Alice no tendría ninguna foto en primer lugar

- No he sido yo - dijo él con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Entonces quién? - lo reté

- ¿Siempre soy culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario? - me retó

- Nuestra manada no ha sido vista en Forks desde hace muchos años - susurré - Vienes tu, y de repente Al tiene una foto

- ¿Y no podrían ser tus padres?

- No se transforman en público - dije - tu cogiste esa tarjeta para cubrirte la espalda

- Lo hice por nosotros, para protegernos. Pero si prefieres proteger a la loca de tu amiga, adelante - dijo sacando la tarjeta de su bolsillo y poniéndola sobre la mesa

- No está loca - le aseguré antes de alejarme.

Cuando la campana sonó otra vez corrí para alcanzar a Al que había volado del salón

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté

- Soy el hazme reír del instituto - se lamentó Al - debo encontrar esa tarjeta, Y para colmo estoy castigada durante el almuerzo

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté, a Al nunca la castigaban, era una "estudiante modelo"

- Al parecer imprimir 300 volantes es derrochar los recursos de la escuela innecesariamente

- Bueno, creo que...

- También me he peleado - me interrumpió

- ¿Qué? - me sorprendí, Al no es para nada del tipo violento

- Bueno... Puede que le haya dado una patada a Mike cuando me estaba molestanso

- Ali.. - comencé pero me vi nuevamente interrumpida

- Tengo que encontrar esa tarjeta - dijo con convicción

- Lleva obsesionada desde primaria - dijo Tanya en voz alta cuando ella y su grupo pasaron a nuestro lado

- Es bastante triste - rió María

- No tanto como su estilo de vestir - finalizó Jessica para luego seguir su camino

- Venga Al - traté de arrastrarla al patio para tranquilizarla

- Creo que me iré a casa - susurró con los ojos brillantes

- ¡No! Ven a la mía - la animé - le sacaremos las galletas de chocolate a mi padre, podemos ver una peli..

- No Bells, creo que paso

- ¿Quien eres y qué le hiciste a mi mejor amiga? - fue mi intento, en vano, de bromear

- Lo siento Bells, necesito estar sola - dijo como despedida y corrió fuera.

Luego de hablar con Bella corrí al bosque, el único lugar dónde nadie me cree loca. Me senté en un tronco y saqué de mi bolso la foto que esta mañana había sacado del monstruo y no pude evitar que lágrimas de frustración salieran de mis ojos.

Me quedé allí sentada por un rato hasta que oí un ruido y levanté la cabeza: Edward Cullen estaba parado a unos metros, rápidamente me sequé las lágrimas.

- Hey Alice... ¿Alergia al polen? - me preguntó acercándose y yo me limité a mirarlo - Estás buscando a ese monstruo, supongo

- Edward déjalo, por favor - le supliqué, no iba a soportar que más personas se siguieran riendo de mi

- ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto? - me preguntó sentándose a mi lado

- Tenía siete años - comencé y una lágrima traicionera volvió a caer - había ido a una acampada con los Bond no muy lejos de aquí, todo el mundo se había acostado ya, pero yo no podía dormir, había demasiados ruidos fuera, probablemente tejones, pero ya conoces las malas pasada que te puede causar la imaginación. Tomé una lampara y comencé a jugara hacer sombras de monstruos, entonces una sombra más grande apareció fuera de la tienda y se acercó, estaba justo encima, pensé que era una de mis amigas así que abrí la tienda para ver y ahí estaba: una cosa monstruosa, peluda y con ojos amarillos. Di un grito tan fuerte que desperté a todo el campamento

- Y.. ¿Qué crees que era? - me preguntó agachando la cabeza un poco

- No lo sé - me encogí de hombros y continué - pero cuando volví al instituto ya todos lo sabían y empezaron a reírse de mi, hasta me mandaron a terapia con un psicólogo

- ¿Para qué?

- No paraba de hablar de lo que había visto, todo el mundo decía que lo hacía para llamar la atención

- No es lindo que te llamen mentiroso ¿Verdad? - se lamentó él

- Exacto - coincidí y él sonrió

- ¿Sabes? - preguntó sacando algo de su bolsa - el chocolate es bueno para... la alergia al polen

- ¿Seguro que no quieres? - pregunté al ver que me daba todo el paquete

- No - negó - es para ti

- Chocolate vegano - leí y lo miré ¿era vegetariano?

- Mis padres de acogida son vegetarianos - frunció el ceño y en señal de despedida finalizó antes de irse - ojalá te guste

Estaba mirando las fotos de la tarjeta de memoria de Al en mi computadora y solo era una en la que los ojos amarillos del lobo aparecían, estaba a punto de borrarlas cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba, mamá golpeó la puerta y yo cerré la computadora en cuanto entró, no quería que se enterara y armara un alboroto.

- Vamos a salir a comprar - dijo sonriente sentándose a mi lado en la cama - ¿Va a venir Edward mañana a cenar?

- No lo sé - me encogí de hombros triste, con todo lo de Al, había olvidado preguntarle

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó mamá poniendo una mano en mi pierna y dándome un suave apretón - Desde que llegaste a casa has estado con la cola entre las piernas

- Nada - suspiré - es solo que estoy harta de mentir todo el tiempo, ni siquiera puedo decirles a mis amigos quien soy en realidad

- Bueno, a uno de tus amigos no tienes que mentirle - suspiré, Edward no era mi amigo - Has un esfuerzo Bells, podría aprender mucho de ti

- No quiere escucharnos - lo acusé cruzándome de brazos

- Vamos, ten un poco de paciencia, el pobre chico nunca ha tenido una familia humana y mucho menos una manada. Tenemos que cuidar los unos de los otros

- Vale mamá - cedí

- Bueno cariño ¿Quieres algo en especial de la tienda? - preguntó levantándose

- No mamá, gracias - sonreí

Apenas se fue volví a abrir la computadora, sus palabras había calado hondo en mi, debíamos protegernos a como de lugar y si eso significaba tener que borrar la preciada foto de Alice, ojalá me lo perdona algún día


End file.
